rainbowmagicfandomcom-20200213-history
Ruby the Red Fairy
Ruby the Red Fairy is the first fairy in the Rainbow Fairies series. Official description Ruby the Red Fairy brings the colour red into all parts of Fairyland. She's the one who makes sure fruits and vegetables grow juicy and ripe. Beautiful red flowers appear on the ground wherever she waves her magical scarlet wand. Fairy Profile from the Official RM Facebook Page Red is the color of passion, courage, and energy. It follows that Ruby is feisty and exuberant, and she shares Rachel's speed demon tendency (it's no coincidence red is a favored color for sports cars). Blurb "Something terrible has happened," Ruby the Red Fairy tells Rachel and Kirsty, before she flutters them off to meet the Queen of the Fairies. Appearance Ruby has slightly-tanned, flushed skin. Her hair is long and strawberry-blonde in colour, braided into two standard braids, and threaded with red roses and green leaves. Ruby wears a silky, off-the-shoulder, red dress. On her feet are delicate, red ballet shoes, with red ribbons lacing up her legs. She also wears red, crystal rose earrings and a red rose necklace around her neck. Ruby's wings are round in shape and are tinted golden, with red edging. Magical object Ruby's magical object is her wand. According to the official Rainbow Magic website, Ruby's wand is scarlet-red. (The book cover, however, features Ruby's wand to be black.) Her special fairy dust symbol is a red, five-petaled flower. As Ruby has no special object like many other fairies do, she relies solely on her wand to create the colour red. Her wand is the source of her power and without it, the colour red would disappear from Fairyland entirely. (It is never made clear whether the human world would be affected, though.) It also appears that Ruby must be present in Fairyland for her magic to work, as red (among other colours) disappeared from Fairyland, even though she still had her wand with her when she was banished by Jack Frost. Personality Ruby tends to overdo things. It is also possible that she is the oldest out of the Rainbow Fairies, as she tends to care for the other fairies, and is willing to protect them no matter what. Trivia * In the movie Rainbow Magic: Return to Rainspell Island, Ruby is voiced by Emily Dormer. * Ruby's dress is made from hundreds of tiny, rose petals. * Ruby's favourite foods are super sweet strawberries and jam tarts. Etymology Ruby's name comes from the gemstone, ruby. A ruby is a red coloured gemstone, the colour caused by the element of chromium. Gallery Rubysunset.JPG|Ruby as she appears in Return to Rainspell Island RubyProfile.png|Profile from Rainbow Magic Official Website Ruby.jpg 11E8CF84-296D-4E8D-B1D5-9FDADF635324.jpeg DE8E6D0F-A96F-43BF-8A67-893E96CFA334.jpeg Do you like Ruby? Yes! Kind of! No! Category:R Category:Fairies Category:Rainbow Fairies Category:Characters Category:Blonde characters Category:Characters who wear dresses Category:Fairies with gold-coloured wings Category:Fairies with red wings Category:Fairies that are one of the first fairies in their group Category:Characters who wear red Category:Fairies wearing hair accessories Category:Characters wearing ballet pumps Category:Fairies that are published Category:Female Category:Long haired characters Category:Alliteration names Category:Fairies appeared in New RM Cover Category:Fairies appeared in Old RM Cover Category:Pigtailed characters Category:Characters wearing jewellery Category:Italy Category:Sweden Category:France Category:Germany Category:Slovenia Category:Spain Category:Turkey Category:Poland Category:Japan Category:Norway Category:Wales Category:2003 Category:Greece Category:Lithuania Category:Czech Republic